My Sweet Valentine
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Short sappy and Sweet. Glenns ben avoiding Kat-chan. Izzy and Sora decide to do something about it. PWP fic.


Valentines day  
Katina Ashton  
digitalkatgrrl@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Obviously, I do not own Dejimon, nor am I an affiliate. I am simply me.   
You can not sue me by reading the above. Enjoy the fic. WAFF fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Valentines day  
  
  
  
Sitting at his computer, he typed in the e mail address, and hit enter. Then he waited for a few moments, until the confirmation came up, and closed the window on the computer. He shut it off and went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.   
  
  
  
Katina yawned and sat down on the bed in her room with the Izumis'. she looked at the blue laptop that Izzy had bought her for her birthday the year before, and thought about getting online to checkher e-mail. Then decided against it. She really didn't feel like another hell's go around with the cyber world at the moment, and settled for simply sitting, looking out the window at the unusually clear February sky.  
  
Snow was still settled on the window sill of the fourth story apartment room, and the snow from the apartment above was dripping down like a sunshower.   
  
Katina liked that thought. Sunshowers made her think of spring. Spring made her think of warm weather, and days in the park. Not to mention getting to go to her first Sakura festival with Koshirou and his family. She had not gotten to go the year before because of other things that had to be done. (AKA: Save her friends from a mistake that she had made.) Two weeks in the digiworld.. and lost time on earth.  
  
A knock on the door surprised the young hispanic girl, and she blinked in surprise, and blushed, " enter." she said softly. out of a new habit, she immedietly put her knees together under her, and waited untill the door opened.  
  
Koshirou walked in, his red hair easily recognised against the cream colored walls. He smiled at her with brown eyes, and shut the door behind him.   
  
" Kyoo wa deeto da." he said softly, and then sat on the bed next to her. " You're friend Frankie wants me to go to the movies with her." he confirmed the announcement of the date with that.  
  
Katina looked at Koshirou with a raised eyebrow, " That's nice. I hope she doesn't end up taking you to a horror flick though." she laughed.  
  
" you don't seem to thrilled."  
  
the hispanic girl didn't say anything for the moment. She smiled weakly, " I'm happy for you, onii-chan." she said softly, " But I am still waiting for Glenn to call."  
  
Koshirou sighed, and shook his head, "Mou Gaman dekinai!" he said in a burst. " You keep waiting and waiting for that baka to call or something, and he never does. Why don't you go to HIM?" he demanded in a very un-koshirou like tone.  
  
Katina looked at him in surprise, " mo.. moo gamen.. " she repeated. " I don't know what that means."  
  
Brown eyes blinked, and Koshirou smiled weakly, " It means... roughly, " I'm sick of this!'." he said.   
  
Sigh.   
  
" Go to him instead of waiting. Sora-san says that he keeps talking about you non stop but is too shy to do anything about it." he patted KAtina on the head in a childish fashion, " And when did you start calling me oniichan again after calling me 'Niicha' for so long?" he asked.  
  
" I learned that onii means demon."  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
  
  
  
Sora shoved Glenn out the shop door, and locked it behind her, " damnit glenn!" she shouted bitterly, " You make my head hurt!"  
  
Glenn flushed deep red, and rubbed the back of his neck. Feralmon flew in circles around him.   
  
" I swear, if you don't at least go an ask her on a date for Valentines Day, I wont ever forgive you!"  
  
Glenn could hear Epsilon laughing from somewhere nearby. ~Oh shut up.~ he thought directly to the wolf, ~You are not helping matters any!~ He didn't say anything to sora.  
  
She glowered, and finally, after a few moments silence, she stamped her foot hard, " FINE!" she shouted, "KATTENI SHIRO!" she turned on her heel and stalked off angrily in the winter chill.  
  
Feralmon watched Glenn. " What did she say, dummy?" he asked.  
  
Glenn frimaced, " I think she said, 'Do what you want.' and dont call me dummy, Feral." he said in a monotone voice.  
  
  
  
Katina walked down the sidewalk with a dispondant look on her face. Her brace clicked the concrete softly, and her hair fell into her face, being blown around by chilly February air. She shivered in her think Jacket, and wished that she had worn something more.   
  
She didn't see the male figure walking twards her lost in his own little world as well. She ran right into him, and stmbled to the ground  
  
She rubbed her eyes, and grabbed for the glasses that had fallen off her face in the process of falling.  
  
" G..go..gomen.. NAsai.." she managed, trembling as she put her glasses back on. She looked up to see a very startled lookig Glenn standing over her.  
  
~Don't just stand there, Dunce!~ Glenn heard Epsilon, ~Help her UP!~  
  
Glenn flushed red, and reached down to help Katina up, tkaing her hands in his own, and pulling her up without much trouble at all..  
  
The two stood there in silence for a moment, Untill Katina finally broke it. " Sorry.." she whispered almost, and then went to walk past him. Her hair brushed his shoulder as she pushed by, and before Glenn could even react, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her up to him, hugging her tightly.  
  
Katina stood there, eyes open, body ridgid. Being held by the man that she loved.  
  
  
  
Koshirou looked over at Sora. He smirked, " That worked much better than I ever thought it would." he replied.   
  
Sora snorted, " Glenns such a pain though! and if he gets any stronger I'm going to have to get epsilon to help me get him out of the shop! He uses work as an excuse.."  
  
Koshirou laughed. " Hai. I'm going now."  
  
" aren't you going to stay and make sure everything goes according to plan?" Sora demanded.  
  
Koshirou smirked, and motioned, " They're kissing. I think that's the best we can do."  
  
Sora looked, and sure enough, the two were kissing in the middle of the sidewalk...  
  
Well. So much for that Valentines day Romance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Short, fluffy, and disgusta sweet. Feedback please! ~Kat 


End file.
